


Practice

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [28]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"Ok, how about this one?" stepping out of his bathroom to show off the next outfit Tyler gestured up an down uncertain. "Too formal?" he added quickly, while eying his obviously amused best friend, that had taken place on his bed, stuffing Doritos into his mouth while he watched the show unfolding. "Hm...I don't know...maybe a little. I mean...it's your second date, not your marriage." Throwing his hands in the air with an unnerved snort the singer flopped down beside him then. "I'm done...I got nothing to wear. Terrific!" 

Not even trying to hide his broad grin Josh offered him the bag unimpressed. "Dude, you're changing since about an hour! Why didn't you just stick with the jeans and a clean shirt? It's not like you'd give so much about your appearance normally." "I know," taking a chip and biting down on it thoughtfully Tyler sighed, "but...this is Jenna fricking Black! Have you even looked at the pics I send you? She's so groundbreaking beautiful I just can't come up with the normal me if I want to have a chance." Snickering lightly the drummer shook his head beside him and turned to his side, so he could face his friend. 

"Tyler, the first time you met her you were pretty much, well, you, and she still gave you her number. You went out with her already last week, so why are you so nervous about this one?" Raising his arms above him and interlacing his fingers, intently starring at them, the younger kept silent for a moment, gathered his thoughts before he spoke. "It's the second date, right? So, I was all the good, nice gentleman at the first, you know, nothing more then holding her hand or the door for her. This time...I guess she kind of expects to be kissed?" 

Biting the inside of his cheek to not giggle on the adoreable cuteness Tyler radiated while he nervously twitched his hands in the air Josh nodded. "Well...I'm not sure if there are international standards for that...but yes, I guess she'll expect that. Where's the problem?" "Imnotgoodatit." Tilting his head the drummer tried to understand. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Slowly turning red Tyler let his hands fall on his face and covered his eyes while he repeated louder: "I'm not good at it." "What, kissing?" "No, playing golf, of course, you idiot, kissing!" 

For a second there where silence again, then Tyler turned his head sighing, glaring at his friend. "Ok, you can laugh." Josh held on to the serious demanour as hard as he could and gave back dryly: "No, I would never." "Seriously, let it rip." There was no more permission needed. The drummer doubled over and went into a laughing fit, while Tyler just waited unnerved for him to recover. It took quiet some time. "Are you high or something?" the singer growled as Josh slowly found a normal breath again. "Yap, but that is not the point here. So...you wanna tell me you act all girly-like since about an hour because you're afraid she'll not like the way you kiss?" 

"That's pretty much the problem, yes." "And how, if you don't mind me asking, did you come to the conclusion that you're bad at it? Did someone say it or something?" The way Tylers features fell made clear that he had hit a nerv and Josh whinced a little. "Alright...so...you know that people got different opinions. So if someone didn't like it it doesn't have to be that way with Jenna." "But how do I know? I mean...it's not that I exaclty tried it a lot in common...and she is..." gesturing in loss of words Tyler settled on running his hands through his hair, "the half of the time with her I'm so mesmerized that I really have a hard time to keep track of the conversation. And you suppose me to kiss her...do you have the slightest idea about how much that freaks me out?" 

Waiting for an answer he stretched his arms and crossed them behind his head, studying the drummers reaction. Josh was serious now, he could tell, there was this small lines on the edge of his eyes when he was thinking. "Maybe you should, like...try or something?" "Try what?" "Try to kiss someone?" They starred at each other for a moment only to come up with a mutual "Nahhhh..." followed by another awkward silence. "I mean...we could go out and you could hook up with someone and just...I don't know..." "Say what? < hy, I wanna practice my skills do you mind me shoving my tongue into your mouth? >?" Grinning Josh leaned his head on his probbed arm. "A little rude but it might actually work."   
Giving him a disbelieving stare the younger shook his head. "Joshua William Dun, there are really shades of you I haven't already seen it seems." "Oh, you bet, Baby Boy!" 

"Idiot! Beside the fact that I'm not the kind of guy to do that, it's a little late for that, you guess? I'll pick up Jenna in about..." Paling as he looked at the clock Tyler resumed, "two hours. Jeez...I'm really going to fuck it up!" He waited for a funny remark but there was none. In the opposite Josh was still starring at him, gnawing his lower lip thoughtfully. "Ty..." the drummer began then, slow and controlled, but with the hint of a tremble in his voice, "...this is really important to you, isn't it?" "What gave me away, the constant rambling or the fact that I spammed your phone with pics of her?" "Sush, just be serious for a second ok?" Not really sure what point his friend where getting at Tyler decided to nod. "Ok...and I'm your best friend, right?" Again the younger couldn't find another answer then a nod, appereantly enough to ensure Josh that it was still a true fact. 

Taking a deep breath, feeling his heart speading up the drummer stated: "You can kiss me, if you want." The time seemed to froze after the words were spilled. They lay beside each other, starring intently in each others face, none of them moving or speaking a word. Tyler blinked, one, two, three times, but before he could finally say something Josh was already backing up. "I mean like...just to try...or....you know what? Forget it, dumb idea. Ridiculous, really. Just wanted to help and..." "Are you sure?" he was interrupted. "What?" Sitting up a little and leaning closer so he could definitly search the others eyes Tyler repeated: "Are you sure? I mean, that I can...try...with you? It's...I actually would consider it...I mean...I trust you...you're...safe, somehow?" 

Now it was Joshs turn to look dumbfolded and even if his brain screamed at him to just shut up and not take this any further he stammered: "Y...Yeah..I...I mean, we c-..could just try and I tell you what I think and so you'll know?" The smile that started to grow on Tylers face then was definitly an icebreaker for both of them, leaving the singer brave enough to give an "That would be actually pretty sick!" They laughed together then, a common reaction of their overstrained nerves, until Josh got a grip on himself a bit, sat up and catched the youngers wrists to bring him at eye level. 

"Ok, then." he breathed, realising that he did not let go of Tylers hands and that the singer didn't seem to mind a bit. "So...just show me, I guess?" "What, right now?" "You were the one telling me you don't got time for fooling around. Do you want me to flirt a bit as foreplay or what?" Rolling his eyes Tyler tried hard not to break down with laughter again. "Dude, this is literally in the top three of our most awkward moments." "What is top one?" "Remember the diarrhea thing in South America?" "Ouch, that was a bad oneeeeeee....." Joshs words turned into a surprised whine as suddenly lips where pressed against his own and Tylers chest covered his. The singer had leaned in and kissed him right away, a little clumsy, but Josh was pretty sure he could work with this. It promised to be fun. 

Sticking his tongue out a little between his teeth he tested waters and sighed as he felt Tyler tense and pull back. Nervously biting his lip the singer sat back, slung his arms around himself. "You don't like it." "I didn't even say something!" "I can tell by the way you feel. I know your body language." "That's weired." "YOU are weired." Closing his eyes and sighing again Josh tried to form the right words inside his head before he confronted the younger. "It wasn't bad." "But it wasn't good either." "It's...ok...you're just a little...I don't know...too self aware?" "Did you just call me narzissistic?" "No, it's like..." looking around helpless Josh's eyes fell on one of his friends old basketball trophys that he still kept. "Remember, you always told me that to get the perfect shot is to let go of wanting to drop it. Just focus, don't think, don't scruntinize. You're just a little bit rigid, that's all. Try to let go a bit." 

There was a strange expression plastered all over Tylers face. It wasn't exactly a hurt one, more one that recognised the critic, but still Josh felt bad for it. "I'm sorry, I should have never brought this up, ok?" "Can we try again?" Heat rushed through the drummers body as he fixed his friend in disbelieve. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea." "Oh, come on, we already kissed, just get over with it, boy." The singers argument wasn't even that overwhelming, but the way he tilted his head and grinned did something strange to Josh then. Nervously clasping his hands together he scoffed. "Ok, fine, one more time, alright? That's it, one single kiss." "Great!" Tyler chirped and was in his lap before Josh could even tell him to start. 

Being utterly surprised by so much force and the fact that this time a hand slit into his neck and tangled in his hair Josh was pretty pleased with his friends second try. This time Tyler was the one to let his tongue trace. This time Josh was the one to let him enter. It felt completly different, controlled, aimed and yet unplanned at the same time, exactly what the drummer had been refering to. Needing to breath eventually they broke appart, both panting, starting to smile together as they catched their gazes. "Better?" Tyler huffed between two deep inhales. "A little less sexy and you will be fine." Josh grinned back at him. 

 

Xxxxxxxxx

 

Smiling Josh watched Jenna toss back another shot, and slamm the glass on the table. It was her bachelors night and she had invited him as they had gotten close friends during her first months with her future husband. That Tyler would marry her was the best that could happen, of that the drummer were sure. She was beautiful and intelligent and she made Tyler a better person, which reflected on him too. Leaning into him she giggled loudly on a joke one of her girlfriends had told before shifiting her focus from their conversation directly towards him. 

Josh felt nothing wrong about the way Jenna snuggled up on his chest, how his arm fell around her. She was part of them and just there. "You know Joshieeeee...." she slurred happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I nver thanked u for teaching Tylr how to ikmpress me." Totally keeping his cool face while dying inside Josh sipped on his drink then. "Oh, did I?" "Yas...he tolld me he would have never kissed me if you haavt talked him into it." Pressing a kiss to his cheek Jenna managed another "Thnk you!" before she got back to the others, being the social butterfly she always was. Smiling Josh took another sip and beamed at her proudly.


End file.
